The retractable nature of conventional leashes benefits the user by eliminating the excess line that can accumulate when the distance between the user and the leashed being (e.g., pet) varies. These devices feature a housing with a handle portion that encloses a wind-up spool biased to retract an attached fixed length of line. The wind-up spool extends out line when pulled and retracts the line when tension is lessened. The maximum travel of the line in current devices can be limited by the user in two ways: (1) by fully extending the line on the wind-up spool, thus reaching the maximum length of the leash; and (2) by employing a manually actuated brake mechanism, which locks and fixes the wind-up spool to a set length the user desires. A locking mechanism on the brake allows the user to lock in place the wind-up spool without the user having to apply constant pressure to the brake mechanism.
Improvements to retractable leashes are desirable, one benefit of the present technology is to provide a new and improved retractable leash. Conventionally, if a user desires to shorten the length of the retractable leash, the user typically employs a manually actuated brake that can be either locked or held in place manually by applying constant pressure. Shortening the length of the leash is beneficial in situations where the user desires the pet or other animal or object connected to the leash to remain closer so that the user has more control. Shortening the leash can be beneficial when the user is in an area with potential hazards, such as vehicle or bicycle traffic, steep drop-offs or cliffs, other animals or people nearby, and other potential dangers. Shortening the leash by means of the brake mechanism, however, freezes the wind-up spool and eliminates the retractable nature of the device, which can result in the accumulation of excess line in the leash when the distance between the user and the pet is lessened, thereby negating the benefit of the device itself. The accumulated excess line caused by this situation can be dangerous, potentially presenting a tripping hazard to the user, the pet, or nearby pedestrians. The accumulated line can also become tangled in the pet's feet, forcing the user to halt his or her activity to untangle the line. Thus, a need exists for a leash in which a user can have more control over its length, for ease of use.